1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of CB (Citizen's Band) channel display devices and more particularly to a device which is remotely located from a manually adjustable channel indicating control and is readily visible to operators of CB radios in the near vicinity of the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CB radios have recently become extremely popular and a very large segment of the CB radio market is for those radios to be mounted in and operated from motor vehicles, and in particular commercial and passenger automobiles and trucks. A prime objective in such installations is economy of manufacture and versatility of use. A major benefit of CB radios is communication with other CB operators who are within the range, which is limited by governmental restrictions, of the vehicle mounted CB unit. Further, a relatively large number of CB channels, recently increased from 23 to 40, are available to the CB operator and therefore it has required considerable searching of the channels to communicate with adjacent operators of CB units, which can be identified by the recognizable CB antenna mounted to an exterior vehicle surface, in order to communicate with such adjacent operators.